


He Never Blames Her

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Episode: "Dance by the Light of the Moon", F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick never accuses Janette of complicity in his condition.   (Poem: 14 lines, 3 stanzas, unrhymed.)<br/>      <em>"a wound he wears because she so wanted him"</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: June 2006.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Blames Her

When he rages against the road Lacroix drove him down,  
he never curses her for cajoling him to cross.  
When he groans at the dark Lacroix rendered unending,  
he never suggests it was she who snuffed out his sun.  
When he wrestles with the hungers he cannot escape,  
he never accuses her of awakening them.

Does she ever resent his refusal to judge,  
his wordless forgiveness for a fellow victim,  
his opinion that she only obeyed orders?  
Does she ever long to lighten his lonely load  
by shouldering a share of the anguish gushing  
from a wound he wears because she so wanted him?

But Nick never blames her for being the bait.  
So he never learns if Janette blames herself.

 

  
**— End —**   


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Parriot and Cohen created  Forever Knight; Sony owns it. I intend no infringement. Characters and situations are of course entirely fictional. (Vampires don't exist. Misapprehensions do, though.)
> 
>  **Citations.**   _DBLM:_ In the "Dance by the Light of the Moon" flashbacks to 1228, the earliest Nick flashbacks besides "The Queen of Harps," Janette asks Nick, still human then, "How badly do you want me?" We never learn what may have passed before that scene, between Nick and Janette, or between Janette and Lacroix. I got to wondering whether Nick ever learned what had passed between Janette and Lacroix at that time, either.  _ND:_ The poem's phrase "she so wanted him" comes, of course, from the "Near Death" 1228 flashback line, "Oh, I want him!"  _Prosody:_ For those, like me, obsessed with mechanics: the poem is in the form of a sonnet, but of course is not a sonnet, as it doesn't rhyme. I was playing with consonance, assonance and alliteration instead. The number of syllables per line contracts by one with each stanza.
> 
>  **Beta Support.** I wrote this poem in 2003, and intended to post it that summer, but was dissuaded. I found it again in 2006 and tinkered a bit. My thanks to Shelley, who read it that spring, and to Abby (TV-Elf), who never read it, but who encouraged me to try again.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think?


End file.
